


Skin Hunger

by aprilreign



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward First Times, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Sexual Inexperience, Skin Hunger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Radaghast feeds Beorn's hunger. (And her own too!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Tolkien Estates

 

 

**"What you doing here so early?" Beorn asks from the doorway of his hall, surprised to see Rada standing here on his porch. "You s'pose to come callin' at first fall."**

**Rada shrugs as she stumbles up the steps. "I was bored. Besides I was in the nieghborhood. Hope it's not a problem my freind?"**

**"You've been drinking?" Beorn nearly accuses, looking out towards his front gate to find Rada's sled parked inside with her jackrabbits freely hopping about before turning to follow her inside.**

**"Ugh! None of that. Shrooms are far better. Hahaha!"**

**Beorn is quite aggitated. He don't like people showing up unannounced, including Rada. A part of him wants to take offense but deep down, truthfully, Beorn always longs for her company especially her friendly touches, although her visits are few and far apart.**

**He calms down. She's here now. Beorn is not going to risk losing the affections of his only friend. There's an uncomfortable, lingering silence between them. Beorn eyes Rada prancing to and fro in front of the fireplace.**

**"What's the matter?"**

**"Nothing, nothing. Well...there's something...something I've been wanting to...ask you...for a long while now.**

**"Perhaps you should sober up first." Beorn offers.**

**"Nonsense. I...I'm fine." Rada sighs. "We've known each other for a very, very long time and you know I'm...very fond of you Beorn."**

**"Aye." Beorn agrees carefully.**

**"Lately I've been hoping we can...um...reach a more... personal understanding."**

**"We already have an understanding."**

**"That's not what I mean."**

**"Then speak plainly old friend."**

**"I don't want to be your friend." Rada snaps. "I want to be your lover."**

**The sudden confession startles Beorn. Slightly staggering back a few steps from the surprise, looking away then** **looking back at Rada bewildered.**

**"Nothing serious." Rada continues on softly, stepping closer to Beorn. "Just a roll in the hay." She assures, reaching up to hold the side of his face with her hand. "As often as you wish."**

**Beorn glares down at Rada, unsure of what to do or even what to say, his thought's are racing around her words in his head. His breathing stutters as her hand gently traces along the rough hairs of his jawline. Beorn 's been yearning for this for so long. His face is cradled in both of her hands now, and a shudder passes through him. The skin-to-skin contact exposes so much emotion he can barely think straight. As he is pulled down to Rada's level his shoulders hunches while her thumb smooths along his lips. A breath of air hitches when he feels her kiss.**

**Beorn close his eyes soaking in the sensations. The most calming feeling he has ever felt in his entire life. All he could think to do is to simply part his lips for her as she kisses him thoroughly.**

**He seizes Rada's hands, sliding them down to his chest. Feeling frustrated and very shameful for wanting this so deeply, having a sudden hollow fear that what they're doing is taboo.**

**"We can't."**

**"It's only us. The two of us. It always been just us. What is there to fear? I say yes." Rada smiles. "** **What say you?"**

**"Aye." Beorn slowly growls, thinking twice about it. "Want to touch you...you to touch me...all the time...all over me." Rada sighs as he nips kisses to every single word he utters.**

**Rada slowly pulls away out of his grip and starts to undress herself.**

**Beorn looks uncertain. Like a dog desperately wanting the food being held in front of him, waiting to have his fill. Gradually he moves towards Rada, ridding himself of his garments before dropping to his knees. He stares in admiration of this lovely wise maiya, watching as she sheds her clothing.**

**He reaches out to caress a breast letting his hand glide over it, and around it before lifting the weight of it in his palm. Rada's breasts are plush, soft and are more than large enough to be a handful.**

**Leaning in to take a brown puffy nipple into his mouth, feeling the velvety smoothness of it against his tongue. He pulls and plays with it, holding onto her long thick hips, his hands and fingers keen to all the curves of her body.**

**He's sucklin hotly at Rada's breasts, flickin' and lickin' at the now tight tits. Finally he lets go and shoves his mouth over hers and gives her a wet, open-mouth kiss. Rada is forced to take his thick muscle as it plunges in, probing every inch of her mouth.**

**Rada breaks away to catch some air. "Easy now." Rada chuckles. "I'm not goin' anywhere." Beorn smirks knowing Rada is not one for sticking around long. _She may not stay the night._ But he nod's in agreement anyway.**

**Catching the disbelieving look on his face and the doubt in his eyes, Rada adds, "I might hang around a few days just to bother ya."**

**It heartens his soul to hear her say she'd stay. A frisky grin spreads across his face. "I'll be more bothersome to you."**

**"I'm sure you will." Rada laughs hugging the bearman as she nuzzles into his neck burying her face under his bushy mane. His hands are busy. Running up and down her contoured figure as she threads her fingers up through his hair to scratch his scalp.**

**Beorn stills then leans into the pacifying touch. Rada have done this before but only briefly when he was in his bearskin form. As a man his flesh is more sensitive. It is not as tough with no barrier of fur for protection.**

**He huffs, head stretching back into her nails. Rada continues to graze her fingers along the nape of his neck, twirling her fingers while they travel as far as they can reach down the ridge of fur along his spine.**

**Beorn lets out a gruff groan at the sensational feeling.** **"Enough."**

**"Too much?" Rada wonders.**

**"Aye." He whispers back.**

**She brings her hands back to his face for another deep kiss pulling him into her. His body instinctively follows. Almost falling over her, Beorn holds Rada laying her down right there on the floor in front of the hearth. He crawls away to a corner to grab several quilts for her comfort and crawls back. As soon as the bedding is made, Beorn lay's down on his side next to her leaning on one arm. He suddenly seems slightly bothered about something.**

**"I can waste away the night wanting nothing more than getting to know the feel of your warmth...but..."**

**Rada waits for him to finish.**

**"...this is unfamiliar to me. I'm afraid I may not know how to please ya and I may not...fit." He admitted looking unusually humble.**

**"Do what feels natural to you, I'll help guide the way and trust me I'll make it fit. Rada chuckles.**

**He's kissing her again with his arm slung around her waist and her plush breasts pressed against his firm chest. Beorn's hand wonders down to grab Rada's ass, pulling her up close to him as he grinds his erection against her wet folds, growling at each stroke back and forth along her seam as rich wanton sounds pours from her.**

**He's all ready to plunge inside her but Rada stops him before he can, whispering words of caution and encouragement in his ear. Taking his hand showing him how she likes to be touched. As much as he wants to just shove up in there he heeds her words.**

**She takes Beorn's hand and lowers it to her mound, spreading her legs then pressing their fingers into her folds.**   **Beorn is not paying much attention to what she's saying, he is too busy watching their fingers swirl around in her slickness and rubbing at her swollen nub. The touch makes him groan for more. He's learning to thrust and wiggle his fingers to make her wet as possible for him.**

 **Rada tugs his hand away. "I'm ready.** **" She breathes, parting her thighs wider and arching her hips towards him.** **She is good and wet. He rolls on top of her carefully then grabs his cock to poise the blunt head at her entrance.** **He's looking at her, sprawled across the blankets with a passionate blush heating up her face.**

 **He presses into her slowly sinking bit by bit into her hole. But Beorn stops, catching his breath as Rada's body shudders, her walls clamping down tightly around him.** **The sensations are mesmerizing. He goes very slow, feeling her fleshy walls slide smoothly over his shaft. He wont be able to get in too deep, he's longer than any man but it's worth it to be at least halfway in. She gasps sharply when his tip touches her back wall.**

**"Is there pain?" Beorn struggles to stay still.**

**"Yes! but it'll pass." After a short while she's grabbing his ass wanting him to start moving.**

**For a few fumbling moments Beorn manages to get the right angle. His cock pulsing his heart thumping and his hips thrusting. He goes on longer then Rada expected...Damn near out of his mind with want stifling the urge to truly go for it and take her as he wish. His rhythm isn't perfect but it soon has Rada moaning uncontrollably.**

**His teeth gritting together in a clear effort to hold back. Then Rada is coming with open sobs. It sends Beorn mind flying, ears ringing, his vision fades as he spasms and jerks inside her, with a final wild thrust spilling all he has to give.**

**Heaving for air he collapses, not completely. Beorn knows he's to heavy toppling down beside Rada. He can barely think much less talk. Regretfully he pulls out smearing his seedy mess across Rada's thigh.**

**"Good night my bear." Rada mumbles already dozing off to sleep. Beorn grunts in return pulling up a blanket and curling up behind her, his body stirring again already craving more of her flesh. He is hardly getting any rest this night.**

 

 

**~Fin~**

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

**The dawning sun slowly fills the halls with it's bright rays. His ears are tuned in to the birdsong of the meadows which he quietly listens to for a good while before opening his golden eyes. Beorn was only able to get a couple of hours sleep.**

**Whatever this is did not let him sleep hardly at all. His hands just did not want to stay still while Rada had slept during the night. He ran his fingers through her hair, felt the moistness of her lips, his hands glided everywhere over her smooth warm skin until he ended up waking her. He yearned to fill her again.**

**With a drowsy sigh she let him take her again. He took his time and did it right. Not that he did it wrong for his first time, he just wanted to focus on giving her as much pleasure as he also felt. And it felt so much better and even more intense. Giving her body extra attention until he was sure she was completely satisfied.**

**He is humbled that she chose him. For a female to choose one out of many is a deep honor. She is his first and he's glad she made the first move. He's been so lonely for such a long time he became numb to the feeling of it. It was raw and piercing to his soul after the massacre and his escape. But the passing of time and his blood lust of the endless killing of orcs gave him a false sense of purpose. By his design the loneliness faded into something worse, wrath and vengence.**

**Slowly he pulls away from Rada, taking care not to wake her. Kneeling just on one leg he watches her as she sleeps soundly wondering how exactly are they going to address this new...thing between them or will they speak on it at all.**

**Whatever it was that sparked this little romp between them had manifest over the years during their friendship. Since these new feelings have made themselves known, he has lost all sense of boundaries between them and it feels...odd, like something being knocked out of sorts and he's trying to put it back in it's proper place.**

**What he now shares with Rada, there is no putting back together only making something new and stronger, much deeper than before. By Yavanna he is getting way ahead of himself. He need to know how Rada feels about this. He can only hope she feels as deeply about him as he dose about her. She was a bit casual about it.**

**_'Just a roll in the hay.'_  That's very casual he remembers.   _'I_ w _ant to be your lover.'_ He knows that was straight to the point. His head is starting to hurt, he needs to sort this out later. Beorn starts grumbling. Surely he can put a few of his insecurities to rest during breakfast with Rada and can tell her exactly how he feels about all this.**

**His eyes turns to Rada and he can not help but feel so glad to have had her. It makes him feel more whole and solid. The sudden emotion fills him completely and nearly overpowers him. He have to get up and do something, anything.**

**~Fin~**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short. Wanted to focus on Beorn's feels without a lot of dialog.


End file.
